Passenger vehicles often include electric batteries for operating features of a vehicle's electrical and drivetrain systems. For example, vehicles commonly include a 12V lead-acid automotive battery configured to supply electric energy to vehicle starter systems (e.g., a starter motor), lighting systems, and/or ignition systems. In electric, fuel cell (“FC”), and/or hybrid vehicles, a high voltage (“HV”) battery system (e.g., a 360V HV battery system) may be used to power electric drivetrain components of the vehicle (e.g., electric drive motors and the like). For example, an HV rechargeable energy storage system (“ESS”) included in a vehicle may be used to power electric drivetrain components of the vehicle.
Information regarding power capability of a battery system may be utilized in a variety of applications including modeling battery system performance and/or in connection with battery system control and/or management decisions. The power capability of a battery system may provide information relating to an amount of electric current that may be drawn from a battery system at a particular point in time. A battery and/or vehicle control system may utilize information relating to a future estimated power capability of a battery system in connection with battery and/or vehicle management and control decisions. Conventional methods for estimating future battery system power capability may not be particularly accurate, however, thereby reducing the value of such information in connection with battery and/or vehicle modeling, management, and/or control activities.